Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./19
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XIX-sty. Podczas jednej z przechadzek porannych odwiedziłem Charlestown. Pomiędzy wielu zmianami, które zaszły tutaj w przeciągu jednego stulecia, uderzyło mnie najbardziej zniknięcie więzień dawnych... — Zniesiono je jeszcze nie za mojej pamięci... — odezwał się dr. Leete, gdy przy śniadaniu poruszyłem tę kwestyję. — Nie znamy więzień. Wszystkie okazy atawistyczne oddajemy do szpitali... — Atawistyczne?.. — Naturalnie... karanie takich nieszczęśliwców porzucono już od pół wieku. — Niezupełnie pana rozumiem... — powiedziałem. Pojęcie atawizmu stosowano niegdyś do osób, w których wybitnie występowały cechy przodków. Chciałżebyś pan przez to powiedzieć, że dziś zbrodnia nazywa się atawizmem?.. — Przepraszam pana... — odrzekł doktór Leete z uśmiechem nawpół humorystycznym, nawpół przepraszającym — ale ponieważ pan tak wyraźnie postawiłeś pytanie, zmuszony jestem powiedzieć, że istotnie tak się zapatrujemy... Po tem, czegom się już dowiedział o moralnych przeciwieństwach pomiędzy wiekiem XIX a XX, niedorzecznością byłoby niewątpliwie, gdybym począł okazywać jakąś draźliwość w tym względzie; to też gdyby doktór Leete nie mówił w sposób tak uprzedzający, a żona jego i Edyta nie zdradzały przytem pewnego zakłopotania, nie byłbym się prawdopodobnie zarumienił, jak to się stało obecnie. — I dawniej nie byłem skłonny do chełpienia się ze swego pokolenia... — rzekłem — ale istotnie... — Należysz do naszego pokolenia, panie West... — przerwała Edyta. — Dzięki pani... Będę się starał tak o tem myśleć... Kiedym to mówił, oczy moje spotkały się z jej wzrokiem, a wyraz jej twarzy uleczył mnie zupełnie z mojej niedorzecznej draźliwości. — Bądź co bądź... — rzekłem z uśmiechem — byłem wychowany w kalwinizmie i nie powinno to mię właściwie dziwić, że zbrodnię poczytujecie za wadę dziedziczną... — Istotnie... — rzekł doktór Leete — używamy wyrazu tego, bynajmniej nie myśląc o pokoleniu pańskiem, jeżeli, za przeproszeniem Edyty, możemy je nazwać pańskiem pokoleniem; pomimo pomyślniejszego stanu wcale nie uważamy się za lepszych od was. Za waszych czasów dziewiętnaście na dwadzieścia zbrodni, że użyjemy ostatniego wyrazu w znaczeniu szerokiem, włączając tu wszelkie wykroczenia, wynikały z nierówności majątkowej jednostek; nędza kusiła biedaka, żądza większych zysków lub chęć utrzymania dawniejszych kusiła ludzi dostatnich. Pośrednio lub bezpośrednio, pragnienie pieniędzy, które wówczas równoważnymi były ze wszelkiem dobrem, stanowiło pobudkę wszystkich zbrodni. Z tego to gruntu wyrastał ów trujący chwast, który bez wędzidła waszych praw, sądów i władzy policyjnej zburzyłby całą ówczesna cywilizacyję. Robiąc ogół obywateli jedynym posiadaczem bogactwa narodowego i zabezpieczając każdemu utrzymanie, usuwając z jednej strony nędzę, z drugiej zaś ogromne prywatne kapitały, podcięliśmy ten chwast w korzeniu, a trujące drzewo, które rzucało cień na waszą społeczność, zwiędło i uschło, jak krzew Jonasza za dni owych. Nawet stosunkowo rzadkie przestępstwa przeciwko osobom, niemające nic wspólnego z żądzą zysku, były wynikiem ciemności, przynajmniej w większości wypadków. Dzisiaj zaś, kiedy wykształcenie i dobre obyczaje nie są już monopolem niewielu, ale rzeczą powszechną, o okrucieństwach takich prawie nie słyszymy. Widzisz pan teraz, w jakiem rozumieniu używa się wyrazu atawizm dla oznaczenia zbrodni. Oto dlaczego prawie wszystkie formy zbrodni, znane za waszych czasów, dziś nie mają już racyi bytu, a jeśli się pojawiają, nie można ich inaczej objaśnić, jak tylko atawizmem. Mieliście zwyczaj nazywać ludzi, którzy kradli bez żadnej widocznej pobudki racyjonalnej, kleptomanami i karanie ich znajdowaliście bezmyślnem... Otóż jak wy postępowaliście z kleptomanami, tak samo my radzimy sobie z ofiarami atawizmu. Postępowanie nasze jest pełne współczucia, lecz jednocześnie stanowcze, chociaż w łagodny sposób staramy się uczynić ich nieszkodliwymi. — Sądy wasze muszą też mieć wiele wolnego czasu... — zauważyłem. — Wobec braku własności prywatnej, o którejby trzeba było mówić, braku wszelkich sporów pomiędzy obywatelami, wynikających z interesu, braku podziałów majątkowych albo ściągania długów, muszą one nie miewać żadnych zgoła spraw cywilnych; zaś wobec braku wykroczeń przeciwko własności, oraz bardzo małej liczby przestępstw wogóle, możecie prawie, jak mniemam, obchodzić się zupełnie bez sędziów i adwokatów. — Bez adwokatów obchodzimy się z pewnością... — odrzekł doktór Leete. — Nie uważalibyśmy za rzecz rozsądną, aby w wypadkach, gdzie narodowi idzie jedynie o wykrycie prawdy, mogły brać w dochodzeniu sądowem udział osoby, mające jawną pobudkę do zabarwiania jej... — Ale któż broni oskarżonego?.. — Jeśli jest zbrodniarzem, nie potrzebuje obrony, gdyż najczęściej sam przyznaje się do winy. Obrona oskarżonego nie jest u nas czczą formalnością, jak to było u was; jest ona zazwyczaj końcem sprawy... — Nie chcesz pan przez to powiedzieć, że człowiek, który się do winy nie przyznaje, bywa tem samem zwolniony od zarzutu?.. — Nie, tego nie mówię. Nie oskarża się go lekkomyślnie; kiedy zaś wypiera się w iny, podlega jeszcze badaniom, niedługo jednak, gdyż najczęściej sam do niej się przyznaje. Kiedy poczyni zeznania fałszywe, a przestępstwo zostanie mu udowodnionem, karę podwajamy. Jednakże fałsz tak dalece jest wśród nas pogardzanym, że niewielu przestępców odważyłoby się na kłamstwo dla ocalenia siebie... — Jest to najbardziej zdumiewające ze wszystkiego, coś mi pan powiedział... — zawołałem. — Jeżeli kłamstwo wyszło z mody, to zaiste macie już „nowe niebiosa i ziemię nową, gdzie przebywa sprawiedliwość“, jak przepowiadał prorok... — Takiem też jest mniemanie wielu osób... — odrzekł doktór. — Utrzymują one, że dosięgliśmy właśnie sławnego millennium; teoryja zaś ta, z ich stanowiska, nie jest pozbawioną słuszności. Ale co do pańskiego zadziwienia, że świat pozbył się kłamstwa, to właściwie nie masz pan ku temu podstawy. Fałsz, nawet za dni waszych, nie był rzeczą pospolitą pomiędzy panami i paniami równymi sobie towarzysko. Kłamstwo z obawy było ucieczką tchórzostwa, zaś kłamstwo dla wprowadzenia w błąd stanowiło środek oszustów. Nierówność pomiędzy ludźmi, oraz żądza nabywania stale obiecywały nagrodę za kłamstwo. A jednak, nawet wówczas, człowiek, który ani się obawiał innego człowieka, ani go nie pragnął oszukać, pogardzał kłamstwem. Ponieważ wszyscy dziś jesteśmy społecznie równi, nikt zaś nie ma powodu ani obawiać się czegoś od innych, ani też nie może zyskać czegoś od nich przez wprowadzenie ich w błąd, więc pogarda dla kłamstwa jest tak dalece powszechną, że, jakem panu powiedział, nawet ludzie pod innymi względami występni bardzo rzadko uciekają się do fałszu. Kiedy jednak ktoś obstaje przy swej niewinności, wówczas sędzia wyznacza dwa kollegija dla wyświetlenia obu przeciwnych stron sprawy. O ile ci ludzie niepodobni są do waszych najemnych adwokatów i prokuratorów, zdecydowanych za jakąbądź cenę obronić lub usprawiedliwić, możesz pan wnosić z tego faktu, że dopóki obie grupy nie zgodzą się, iż dany wyrok jest, sprawiedliwy, sprawę poddaje się roztrząsaniu ponownemu, gdy tymczasem wszelki ton niepewności w głosie któregokolwiekbądź z sędziów uważanoby za rażący skandal... — O ile rozumiem, to sędziowie są tutaj zarówno obrońcami i oskarżycielami, jak i rozstrząsającymi sprawę... — Niewątpliwie, sędziowie kolejno pełnią już to jedne, już drugie obowiązki, zaś oczekuje się po nich, że zarówno w jednym, jak i w drugim wypadku zachowują się sprawiedliwie. System ten działa w rzeczywistości tak, jak działałby sąd, złożony z trzech członków, z których każdy patrzałby na sprawę z innego stanowiska. Gdy się zgodzą na jeden wyrok, wierzymy, iż są tak blizcy prawdy bezwzględnej, jak tylko człowiek być może... — Więc zarzuciliście system sądów przysięgłych?... — Był on krokiem naprzód w okresie płatnych adwokatów i sądów, niekiedy sprzedajnych, często zaś zależnych wskutek swego uposażenia, ale dzisiaj nie są już one potrzebne. Nie podobna sobie wyobrazić jakiejkolwiek pobudki innej, niż sprawiedliwość, któraby wpłynęła na naszych sędziów... — Jakże się wybiera tych urzędników?.. — Stanowią oni zaszczytny wyjątek wobec przepisu, zwalniającego wszystkich od służby w wieku lat 45... Prezydent mianuje co roku niezbędną liczbę sędziów z kategoryi ludzi, dosięgających tego wieku. Liczba ta naturalnie jest niezmiernie małą, zaszczyt zaś tak wielki, iż uważa się go, jako zapłatę za dodatkowy termin służby i jakkolwiek od nominacyi tej można się uchylić, zdarza się to rzadko. Termin jest pięcioletni, bez prawa nominacyi ponownej. Członkowie sądu najwyższego, który stoi na straży konstytucji, wybierani są z pomiędzy niższych sędziów. Gdy w tym sądzie zdarza się wakans, członkowie niższego sądu, których termin kończy się za rok, wybierają jednego z pomiędzy swych towarzyszy, uważanego przez nich za najzdolniejszego, który też pozostaje nadal przy obowiązkach... — Ponieważ nie ma żadnych zawodów prawniczych.. — rzekłem — które mogłyby być szkołą dla sędziów, więc muszą oni chyba przechodzić wprost ze szkoły prawa na krzesła sędziowskie?.. — Nie mamy żadnych szkół prawa... — odpowiedział doktór, uśmiechając się. — Prawo, jako nauka osobna, jest dzisiaj rzeczą przestarzałą. Był to system kazuistyki, którego tłomaczenia bezwzględnie domagała się zawiła sztuczność starego społecznego porządku, ale w obecnym stanie rzeczy zaledwie tylko parę jakichś najwidoczniejszych i najprostszych zasad prawnych może znaleść zastosowanie. Wszystko, cokolwiek dotyczy wzajemnych stosunków pomiędzy ludźmi, jest dzisiaj bez porównania prostszem, niż za dni waszych... Nie posługujemy się dzisiaj żadnym rodzajem przemądrych znawców, którzy prezydowali, gardłowali w waszych sądach. Nie powinieneś jednak pan sądzić, iż żywimy jakieś nieposzanowanie ku owym dawnym znawcom, dlatego tylko, że ich nie używamy. Przeciwnie, mamy szacunek nieudany, dochodzący niemal do uwielbienia dla ludzi, którzy jedynie rozumieli i zdolni byli wyjaśniać nieskończoną zawiłość praw własności, oraz stosunków zależności handlowej i osobistej waszego systemu. Istotnie, cóż mogłoby potężniej przekonać nas o gmatwaninie i sztuczności owego systemu, jak nie ten fakt, że w każdem pokoleniu potrzeba było oddzielać kwiat inteligencyi, odosobniać go od innych zajęć aby tylko zapewnić sobie gromadę znawców, mogących, dać o nim zaledwie jakie takie pojęcie tym, których losy od niego zależały. Rozprawy waszych wielkich prawników, dzieła Blacystona i Chitty, Story i Parsona znajdują się w naszych muzeach obok tomów Duns-Scotusa i jego towarzyszy scholastycznych, jako zabytki subtelności umysłu, poświęcanej przedmiotom, jednako już dzisiaj dalekim od interesów ludzi nowożytnych. Sędziowie nasi są to po prostu szeroko wykształceni, rozsądni i dyskretni ludzie w wieku dojrzałym. Nie powinienem też zapominać jeszcze o jednej ważnej czynności sędziów młodszych... — dodał doktór Leete. — Stanowi ją rozstrząsanie wszystkich takich wypadków, kiedy prywatny członek armii przemysłowej uskarża się na niegrzeczność któregoś z jej oficerów. Wszystkie takie sprawy wysłuchiwane są i rozstrzygane bez apelacyi przez jednego tylko sędziego; trzech sędziów żąda się jedynie w razach ważniejszych... — W systemie waszym potrzeba chyba koniecznie takiego trybunału, gdyż człowiek narażony na niegrzeczność nie może tu opuścić swego miejsca tak, jak u nas niegdyś było... — Jak najzupełniej może... — odpowiedział doktór Leete — nietylko każdy jest u nas pewny wysłuchania go i odszkodowania w razie ucisku istotnego, ale, gdy stosunki jego z przełożonym albo zwierzchnikiem są niemiłe, może on z łatwością wyrobić przeniesienie. W waszym systemie, co prawda, człowiek mógł porzucać pracę, jeśli mu się nie podobał jego pracodawca, ale razem z nią tracił środki utrzymania. Nasz pracownik natomiast, uważający położenie swoje za nieprzyjemne, nie jest zmuszony dla uwolnienia się od niego narażać na szwank swoich środków utrzymania. Sprawność przemysłu wymaga jak najściślejszej karności w armii pracowników, ale na straży praw każdego pracownika do słusznego i względnego obchodzenia się z nim stoi cała potęga narodu. Oficer rozkazuje, wykonawca zaś prywatny słucha, ale żaden oficer nie jest postawionym tak wysoko, iżby się poważył być wyniosłym względem pracownika klasy najniższej. Co do prostactwa albo szorstkości jakiegokolwiek urzędnika w stosunkach z publicznością, to żadne z pomniejszych wykroczeń nie ponosi kary równie szybko. Sędziowie nasi strzegą nietylko sprawiedliwości, ale i grzeczności we wszelkich stosunkach. Żadnej usługi nie przyjmuje się jako odszkodowania za gburowate i obrażające obejście... Tak się jakoś zdarzyło, iż w ciągu wszystkich moich rozmów z doktorem Leete, słyszałem wiele o narodzie, alem nie słyszał o rządzie państwowym. — Czyżby organizacyja narodu, jako jednostki przemysłowej, uwalniała od potrzeby państwa?.. — zapytałem. — Rozumie się; rząd państwa przeszkadzałby kontrolowaniu i karności armii przemysłowej, która, naturalnie, musi być zcentralizowaną i jednolitą. Nawet gdyby rządy państwowe nie były niedogodne dla innych powodów, to stałyby się one zbytecznymi, dzięki przedziwnemu uproszczeniu umiejętności rządzenia. Jedyną prawie czynnością administracyi jest, dzisiaj kierowanie przemysłem. Większa część celów, dla jakich istniały dawniej rządy, nie istnieje już dzisiaj. Nie mamy ani wojska, ani floty wojennej, ani wojskowej organizacyi, nie mamy departamentów dóbr państwa, albo skarbu, nie mamy żadnej służby akcyzowej albo dochodów, żadnych podatków ani ich poborców. Jedyną ze znanych wam, a pozostałych dotąd czynności rządu jest czynność sądownicza i policyjna. Wytłomaczyłem panu o ile prostym jest nasz system sądownictwa w porównaniu z waszą ogromną i złożoną machiną. Rzecz prosta, że ten sam brak przestępstw i zbrodniczych usiłowań, który tak łatwemi czyni obowiązki sędziego, sprowadza też do minimum liczbę i obowiązki policyjantów. — Ale wobec braku instytucyj państwowych, wobec tego, że kongres zbiera się tylko raz na lat 5, jakże radzicie sobie z waszem prawodawstwem?.. — Nie mamy żadnego prawodawstwa... — odpowiedział doktór Leete — albo prawie żadnego... Rzadko się zdarza, aby kongres, nawet kiedy się zbierze, roztrząsał jakieś nowe prawa, a i wówczas ma on tylko władzę polecić je kongresowi następnemu, aby niczego nie robiono zbyt pośpiesznie. Zastanowiwszy się chwilę, panie West, spostrzeżesz pan, że nie mamy nic do czynienia z prawami. Podstawowe zasady, na jakich opiera się nasze społeczeństwo, usuwają raz na zawsze spory i nieporozumienia, które za dni waszych domagały się prawodawstwa. Z pewnością na sto praw waszych dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć dotyczyły określenia i obrony własności prywatnej, oraz stosunków między kupującymi a sprzedawcami. Dzisiaj nie ma ani prywatnej własności, oprócz rzeczy osobiście nabytych przez każdego, ani też kupowania i sprzedawania, a tem samem konieczność całego prawie waszego prawodawstwa, dawniej niezbędna, dziś już przeminęła. Dawniej społeczeństwo było piramidą, opartą na wierzchołku... Wszystkie ciążenia przyrody ludzkiej dążyły ustawicznie do obalenia jej i utrzymać ją było można prosto, a raczej prosto-krzywo, jeśli mi pan przebaczysz ten mały koncept, jedynie przy pomocy zawiłego systemu ustawicznie odnawianych podpór, filarów i sznurów, w postaci waszych praw. Kongres centralny, oraz czterdzieści prawodawstw stanowych, wydające rokrocznie jakieś 20,000 praw, nie mogły uczynić nowych podpór dość mocnemi, iżby zajmowały miejsce dawnych, które bądź pękały ustawicznie, bądź też traciły swą siłę, dzięki jakiemuś nowemu prądowi. Dzisiaj społeczeństwo wspiera się na swej podstawie i potrzeba mu równie mało sztucznych podpór, jak i wieczno-trwałej górze... — Ale, oprócz jedynej władzy centralnej, macie przynajmniej jakieś zarządy miejskie?.. — Niewątpliwie, a ważnymi też i rozległymi są ich obowiązki pilnowania wygody i rozrywek publiczności, oraz naprawy i upiększania miast i wiosek... — Lecz jakże mogą one zrobić cośkolwiek, nie mając żadnej kontroli nad pracą swych ludzi, ani środków najmowania ich?.. — Każdemu miastu lub osadzie przysługuje prawo zatrzymania na rzecz robót publicznych pewnej ilości pracy, jaką obywatele ich oddają narodowi. Ilość ta, przyznawana w postaci odpowiedniego kredytu, zużytkowywaną być może stosownie do upodobania...